five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
FNaF:A Pirates Life For Me
FNaF:A Pirates Life For Me is a story with all the animatronics from the games during the Golden Age of Piracy,which was from the year 1690-1730.Enjoy the story! IMPORTANT! List of couples: Foxy and Chica Mangle and Springtrap Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica MAIN STORY Chapter 1 The Escape It was 1718,Freddy,Foxy,and Bonnie,were watching the docked ships.It was very late,but Freddy,along with his friends,decided to become pirates,to be free from the law,and to rule the high seas.Freddy gave Bonnie the signal,and Bonnie charged towards the dock,and jumped into the water,alerting the guards.Freddy and Foxy charged towards the ship they had chosen,the Royal Jewels,and boarded it.They pulled out the weapons they had stolen earlier,and Freddy fired at the guards who were attacking Bonnie,as Foxy prepared to make the ship set sail.Meanwhile,Bonnie was fighting for his life,and soon charged towards the Royal Jewels,as the guards fired at them."The ship's ready to go!"Foxy said,and with that,the Royal Jewels sailed away. "That was close!"Bonnie said,"Yeah!"Freddy replied.They laughed and high-fived;This was only the beginning of their adventure as pirates.However,their attack did not go unnoticed by the Navy,and the long-lost brother of Freddy,Toy Freddy,was the lieutenant of the Navy,and when he figured out about this,he was determined to bring these pirates to justice. Chapter 2 A Port and Crew Meanwhile,Freddy,Bonnie,and Foxy were sailing away,towards a port,as they needed a tavern to hire more crew.They already had stolen some money,and there was some cargo on the ship.Freddy looked at his map once again,and then opened his compass."Bonnie,head west a bit",Freddy said,and Bonnie,who was at the steering wheel turned it left.Foxy opened all the sails,and a while after dawn,the port appeared on the horizon. They docked on the port,disguised as traders,and went to the tavern to hire some crew.As they went through the town,they saw some wanted posters for them,and they began to grow scared.They arrived the tavern,ordered some tea,and looked for people to hire.However,they did not know that Toy Bonnie,Shadow Freddy,and Shadow Bonnie,three bounty hunters,recognized their faces.Freddy,Foxy,and Bonnie sat down next to Golden Freddy,and Springtrap,who were for hire."So,how much money do we need to pay?"Bonnie asked,"20 pounds",Springtrap replied.Foxy pulled out some money they stole earlier,and dropped it on the table.Golden Freddy took the money and said,"Its a deal". They hired some human crew,and exited the tavern,but just as they were in the open doorway,Toy Bonnie stood up,and a gunshot cracked through the air.Springtrap screamed out in pain,because the bullet had hit him in the shoulder.Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy stood up beside Toy Boniie,and Freddy's crew ran through the doorway.The bounty hunters chased them to the dock,"Get on the ship,get on the ship!"Foxy shouted,and they boarded the Royal Jewels,which they had renamed the Emerald Sail.They prepared the ship to set sail,but the bounty hunters were getting closer.However,the Emerald Sail had already set sail to the ocean.But the bounty hunters would not give up,so they ran to their ship;the Red Cutlass,''and Toy Bonnie alerted his crew,and they set sail,and chased after the pirates. Chapter 3 The Chase And Battle The ''Emerald Sail ''sailed through the ocean waves,but the ''Red Cutlass was catching up.Suddenly,a swivel gun fired at the Emerald Sail,''smashing into the lower deck."Argh,you now what,fold the sails,its fighting time!"Freddy shouted.The ''Emerald Sail ''folded its sails,and stopped.The ''Red Cutlass did the same.Cannons fired over and over again,and both ships took damage.However the Red Cutlass was losing,because almost half of its cannons were destroyed,however the fight went on,and one of the Emerald Sail's cannons were destroyed.But then the Emerald Sail lost a few cannons and began losing.Soon,the score was even,and the battle raged on,cannon after cannon fired,and after a long battle the Red Cutlass ''took massive damage,and starts sinking.Toy Bonnie and his crew get on the lifeboat,and row away determined to get revenge on Freddy and his crew,who cheer in victory as the ''Red Cutlass disappeares into the waves. Chapter 4 Capturing A Ship Freddy and his crew sailed on through the Caribbean,hours passed by,some crew ate,others slept,some drank rum,some worked,and some stayed on the deck watching the sea.As the time went from 1:10 to 4:20,Golden Freddy spotted a slave schooner nearby,"Freddy! I found a slave ship!"Freddy nodded and brought out his telescope and scanned the area.He found the ship,and shouted,"Full speed! Go after that ship!"he said,pointing at the schooner.The Emerald Sail ''turned and charged towards the schooner,which was named the ''Adventure.''The captain of the ''Adventure saw the black flag and the pirates aboard the Emerald Sail and almost immediately turned his ship around,and the chase was on.Both ships were very fast,and were on full speed,but with more sails,the Emerald Sail was faster,and caught up with the Adventure.''The captain,knowing he had no chance if he fought,surrendered,and the whole crew were forced to become part of Freddy's crew.An animatronic named Mangle was part of the captain's crew,and was the only one of the ''Adventure's crew who willingly joined Freddy's crew,because she wanted to be a pirate as well.Freddy's crew renamed the Adventure to the Revenge,''and sailed on,another victory for them.Meanwhile,lieutenant Toy Freddy had enough of Freddy and his crew,and went on his ship,the ''HMS Victory and sailed out to sea,looking for Freddy and his notorious crew.Category:Stories